


Evolve

by baeberiibungh



Series: Games That We Play [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Age Difference, Beating, Belting, Birthday Presents, Blood, Bloodplay, CBT, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Manhandling, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plugs, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Scars, Sexual Violence, Slapping, Somnophilia, Spanking, Underage Sex, bites, dub con, hypersexuality, people food, physical violence, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has just turned 16, is a sociopath, a budding psychopath and wants something particular from Hannibal on his birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolve

Hannibal wakes up with an inelegant snort. There is somebody crushing him from the top. One hand immediately goes to the very sharp switch blade under his pillow, the other goes to get a vice grip on the person who is on him before his hands could be restrained and Hannibal’s body is already moving to impale the blade into the neck of the intruder when it registers to Hannibal that it is Will, whose arms he is squeezing hard enough to break the bone and whose face is pinched in pain but Will makes no other sounds.

Hannibal adjusts his body under Will who is practically sprawled on him, his thin and immature body heaving, skin wet with sweat and Hannibal realises that Will is riding his cock, perhaps had been riding for some time if his bodily state is any clue. Will had pulled Hannibal’s pants down, pulled his cock out, perchance licked it to full hardness while he was still asleep and had shoved himself on it with minimal prep, and possibly passed out over Hannibal which is when he woke up.

Hannibal looks at Will, who is panting loudly, his legs astride Hannibal’s crotch, his chest falling onto Hannibal’s stomach and his chin basically digging somewhere near his heart, while his eyes glaze over in pain every now and then. Will is aware that Hannibal is awake, but he makes no movement or sound as a response. He is only wearing a small tee, shoved to his armpit so that his chest is touching the wiry hair around Hannibal’s navel. Will is also tentatively rubbing his hands in very slow circles on Hannibal’s waist.

Hannibal is suddenly furious. Will is a very sex crazed child, always panting for more, but that did not give him, or rather Hannibal never gave him the right to use his body without any kind of consent. How dare Will, how dare he, thinks Hannibal. Hannibal also realises that were it someone else, he would have killed that individual minutes ago and now be attempting to bury his body as soon as possible. But this is Will, who merely needs to be taught a lesson, because Will is his, and lessons such as these are always necessary to learn one’s place in life.

Hannibal pulls his left hand away from the under of his pillow and lets Will hand go with the other and Will gives another wince. Hannibal knows that his hand will bruise in hours and is not bothered about it. He puts both his hands back on Will’s wrist and then slowly drags it back to his shoulder. Will gives another shiver, Hannibal’s chest going damp where he had been breathing on. Hannibal crosses the shoulders and then plants them in Will’s hair. Then, with a deliberate and harsh tug oh his hair, Hannibal pushes Will back while at the same time he gives a hard thrust from his hips.

Will gasps loudly, face going almost pale, his hands shaking as they push into Hannibal’s chest. His whole body is shaking with strain, and even Hannibal feels like shifting from the burn he is feeling from Will’s unprepared hole. Will’s dark curls are sweaty and clumped together and pushed to one side, as if he was sleeping just before coming to Hannibal. Hannibal is still living in the farm with Will’s grandparents, in a cottage of his own. He looks after the accounts, is the farm mechanic as well as the stat doctor for nearby farms too. 

It had been an incredible journey with Will for Hannibal and he had never regretted the fact that he came to the boy, for the boy had always made a point of coming to him every time after that. There had been no more questionable meals after that, but some more carnal desires had surfaced and Hannibal had enjoyed using Will beyond words. The boy, so young and seemingly so innocent, had a sadistic streak a mile long to match Hannibal. To add to his beauty, he also seemed to have an equally long threshold for masochistic behaviour. He liked giving and getting pain in an almost equal measure.

His dynamic was that Hannibal could hurt Will deliciously, just the way he likes it and wants it even when he doesn’t know that he wants it and Will lets Hannibal teach him new depth of sadistic pleasure to be derived from different corners. Will, much to Hannibal’s delight and derision, liked sex hard and rough, manhandled into forms and twisted into intricate decorations. His position among the farm owners and Will’s own perceived innocence made this deal all the more tantalising. 

Will’s grandparents were away from the farm for the two weeks, something about a pilgrimage to some distant relatives. Will had school but with the excuse of a job he was possibly getting, he stayed behind and as luck would have it, Will’s sweet sixteenth fell at the start of that week. What Will wanted, as he had told Hannibal in the midst of gasps and choking cries as Hannibal pounded into him, was Hannibal to go full crazy on him and beat him to within an inch of his life, or at least just enough so that he is in a reasonably presentable manner when his grandparents return but no other rules applying.

Hannibal had been reluctant, the chance of losing control over Will an actual possibility and of more importance to Hannibal rather than as to what excuse he would give to the grandparents. Hannibal managed to divert Will with some splendidly gagging face fucking and switch to the back and some well placed fiery lines on the ass by Hannibal’s leather belt. But now, as Will attempted to push back onto Hannibal, moaning in pain and his hand shaking enough that Hannibal feared he would fall face down onto his body, Hannibal had to simply give in.

He gave another push to Will’s chest and while he was adjusting, Hannibal gave him one hard slap to his face. The force of it shoved Will to the side and his head side and back so that he was almost about to fall on his back between Hannibal’s open legs. Hannibal half got up suddenly and pulled Will back and then gave him two more teeth rattling slaps, one after another in quick succession. After the third slap, Will’s mouth was bloody and it kept dripping down in red lines, possibly from a broken tooth, his eyes crying with tears mixing in with his blood and a few moans as Hannibal’s movement moved his cock deeper inside Will.

Hannibal then suddenly picked up Will bodily off his own body and practically threw him on the other side of the bed with a thump. Will fell down and went to cradle himself but then Hannibal was already on him. He was biting Will on his neck, hard enough to draw blood and scar the flesh and Will just turned his neck to give Hannibal better access. Hannibal pulled out the drawer of the small table that was near him and pulled out the gel lube, which was not as slippery and made hard fucking still hard and proceeded to bath Will’s hole with it.

After he was satisfied that he had given Will enough prep, which just amounted to Hannibal sweeping three fingers harshly into Will’s asshole and push in an adequate amount of lube and just pushed in and in, bottoming out with a rough exhale. Will screams at the sudden intrusion and instinctively fights Hannibal for that. In return Hannibal just swipes his teeth through Will’s collarbone and Will stops fighting, still shuddering and shaking. He is still crying, tears flowing relentlessly and Hannibal smiles at Will when he hears Will mumble repeatedly, “More, Hanni, more...”

After that, Hannibal pounds Will for almost half an hour, his hole going sore and then numb, while Hannibal keeps squeezing and pulling Will’s balls every time he is about to come before clamping onto the base of his cock. Will howls after the 30 minutes, and Hannibal just seems to be in an inhuman frenzy. He is still biting Will, deep and hard enough to send the blood gushing over his chest pulls his nipples with his teeth and bites them raw. Hannibal increases his pace even more if possible and four or five thrust in, he comes in Will, his asshole absolutely red as well as his cock. 

Will is trying to rut against Hannibal when Hannibal shoves in a big plug into his ass to keep his come inside Will, and good thing too for Will’s asshole was gaping and looking totally wrecked. Will, crying, face a mess pulled at Hannibal, so Hannibal got off him and started pulling his cock in rough tugs. Will comes after a slap to his balls. He thrashes on the bed, his mouth still bleeding, his nails putting gouges on Hannibal’s arms and Hannibal could not be prouder of his beautiful boy. He is such a beautiful and dirty mess and all mine, Hannibal thinks happily as he gathers the tired boy into his arms and tucks him to his side. 

After Will calms down completely, Hannibal leaves him to get Will a glass of juice as well as a water bottle. He then goes into the bathroom and returns with a wet towel and his medical kit. Some of the bites had been very deep to not scar. He puts everything within reach, cleans up Will and pulls him onto a part of the bed that is not wet from their bodily fluids. He rocks him a bit, runs his hand through Will’s still very sweaty hair before picking up another dry towel he had brought along just for that and starts drying his head. Will nuzzles back into him.

By the time Will’s grandparents return, they have three more episodes or rather sessions like that. One of them ends with Will breaking one of his ribs, scars littering his body, two teeth needing reattachment, many, many stitches, lots of pain meds and makeup that Hannibal procures enough of both to impress Will a bit. After they are back, Will is still horny and masochistic and Hannibal is still a sadist bastard, but they make do. However, the thing that makes up for the less intensity of their later sessions is the gift Hannibal gets Will.

“I believe he is the one who is responsible for the jacked up mortgage on your grandparents’ home. Works for the bank rather for the people who hire him. Not that any of those points make him stand out for me, for it is a dog eat dog world out there, he has been very, very rude the few times I accompanied your grandfather to the office, making comments that had no bearing on the matter at hand. How despicable,” Hannibal mutters.

The man, gagged, bleeding from a wound on his forehead sluggishly, eyes wide open in fright looks from Hannibal ,who is sitting on a tree stump with his best leather jacket on. Next to him with a baseball bat stands Will, Will Graham, the man recognises, the teenager who sometimes came with one of his clients. The man looks on in horror as Will swings the bat this way and that and lets Hannibal, who stands up, bite Will’s neck hard enough to break surface and Will just pulls on Hannibal’s hair for more. 

The man hears Will say, “This is going to be so much fun,” before he steps forward and swings his bat once again, connecting it with the man’s head this time. Will lets go completely, so that by the time Hannibal pulls him back to the present, the bat had broken off into pieces, the man’s head had disintegrated into a lumpy mush from jaw up and Will is entirely covered in the man’s blood. Will licks at his lips which are sticky with the same blood, and turns to Hannibal with pride.

Hannibal is looking down at the dead man, a hungry look on his face. When Will steps towards Hannibal, Hannibal looks to Will and says, “Remember the time we first met?”

It doesn’t take Will much to make the connection. He gives a smile, reminiscent of the smile he had given with his bloody mouth when he had mounted Hannibal while still asleep and Hannibal punished him just like Will wanted him to, and says, “Ah, I did say I wouldn’t mind having some more.”

Hannibal smiles back at him, takes out his switch blade, which is not really ideal for gutting or cutting flesh, but works with it enough and carves out a few good sized steaks from the man’s thighs, shoulders and back. After they do that, they bury the body deep in the woods, deep in the ground. That night, Hannibal offers to make the dinner for Will’s grandparents, telling them about this bunch of good and fresh pork cuts he got off a buddy of his at a good discount and when Hannibal sees Will eat the meat with relish, he runs his foot over Will’s legs and pushes into his cock. 

Will gets hard immediately and that night, as they burn off all the clothes of the man Will had just killed, as well as their own clothes that had gotten soaked with blood, Hannibal’s precious leather jacket included, Will rides Hannibal and crows loudly when he comes, dizzy with elation at what he managed to do. Both kiss fiercely, Hannibal putting pressure on Will’s throat till he is struggling to pull in air, and both promise to run the trees in the forest that they met in red with blood. 

Within the next two years, 27 disappearances are linked to that area and no one ever sees those people again. Will’s grandmother expresses fear over this alarming news, but Will just hushes her saying that it is all a lie. Of course he would know. Hannibal and Will had killed more than 40 people there, and they are only getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Third part should be up tomorrow or day after tomorrow, just def before xmas. thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and comments on how you likes it Thanks. Unbetaed.


End file.
